


Les Nombreux Amoureux de Preminger

by PremingerTheSexy



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Noah Centineo - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Erotic, He hates the Kissing booth though, Hot, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Inspired by a Barbie Movie, M/M, Multi, Naughty, Orgy, Other, Preminger - Freeform, Preminger watched To all the boys i loved, Sex, Sexy, Yaoi, camila Cabello - Freeform, daddy dom, lol, one direction - Freeform, top!preminger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremingerTheSexy/pseuds/PremingerTheSexy
Summary: Preminger is very daddy and wants to bang some tight BUSSY. Every friday, he and his hoes FUCK. XD <3
Relationships: Preminger/Nack/Nick/Shawn Mendes/The Rat King/One Direction/Noah Centineo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Les Nombreux Amoureux de Preminger

Its was Premingers favorite night... Fuck Friday! The day of the week, where he and his bitchez get together and rawdog in the mines. All his favorite hoes,  
Harry,Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall, Shawn, Obama, Nick, Nack, The Rat King, and Noah Centipede. Just daddy Preminger and a bunch of sluuty boTToms, eager for his  
massive SCHLONG A DONG MCLONG WINNIN THE PROM,TOM DIGGITY DOG FAT SCHRUMPTIOUS, TASTY, THICC DADDY COCK!!!! pREMINGER Walked in and saw Shawn Medes tight   
pussy allreadi in the heir ready for daddy Premninger's juicy, thicc, suucullent, throbbin, fleshy, pink, meaty, titanic premingis. Preminger gasped and bit  
his knuckle. That tight little slut was already making his PP go big. "MMMMMM daddy" Shawn Moaned whilst looking at Premature. "Bitch, u guna be needin   
STICCHHHEEEESSS, WHEN IM DONE USING YOU LIKE A FLEShlight" Preminger sung out as he walked over to the young virgina. "Take my V-card, papi!" the unexperianed  
boy cried, his tiny hard noodle dripping. Shawns a virgo, he neba evenm seen Chamomile Cabellos cantulopes, but now he was having a gey gongbang, with   
Premi's fat, delicios, moist, pretentious dick. "call me senorita, daddy" the boy cried out as he felt Premingers dainty fingers enter his tiny arse. 

Suddenly, another figure apparitioned, it was...... Obama Obama.  
"sup Osama, Bitch you look kawaii deku deku today" called out preminger before suddenly plunging into Shawn's bussy.Shawn being a vargin, wasnt ready for   
such a massive cock and started screaming. Niall Horny from One Derection ran in and shoved his fat british chode into the sean mendes' mouth to shush him.  
Louis walked in jacking off with some toy...wait Preminger narrowed his eyes, ..... IT WASnt a TOY IT WAS THE RAT KING. Louis was using the little king as  
a cock sleeve. The Rat King squeeked sensually as his little body was pumped full with Louis's babby gravy. " Are we all here"," Premature inqueered.  
"Yuh" said Harry, as he walked in, with his bri ish anus being plessered by Nick and Nack. Zayn and Liam, walked in completly nude, their micropenises gone big.  
Noah cenitinero walked in with a bucnh of beer. "sorry im late guys" he yelled.

Within moments Chaos erupted, their was dongs and busies everywwhere. Preminger's premingis secreted a gallon of baby milk in shawn. The rat kink was getting  
used as a dildo by Obama. The one direction boys, were eating each other's asses. Nick was giving Nack, a Rusty Tromboner. Its was pure chaoes of the erotic  
nature, a bacchanila. The Twelve men just fucking away, for hours at at time, within an hour, every boy had gotten a turn on the juicy Premingis, even the  
rad king. There were balloons up bussies, Liam pushed out an advocodo from his anus. The only time the men stopped was to use the bathroom, cus pee and shit   
is gross, (Author's Note: you wanted pissplay didnt you you bnasty porvert ew). The boys fuckewd for hours at an end, and they wont stop until the cant anymore.

TWonTy-f0uR hours ladter...

Well it was monday morning the sun was rising, the boys fucked so hard and had so much fun. well except from the Norah Centineo who died from prolapsed anus.  
but eh that happens every week, he'll be back in like a week lol xd Rawr.

BOYS! Preminger hollared out

All the boys stopped jackin off and turnt to face him

"I just wanna say... Black Lives Matter" Preminger yelled.

"YAAAAASSSS WOKE KING, YESSSSSSSSSS" The other boys shouted happy

"oh ya and i love you sluts lol <3"

The boys suddnely stopped cheering, they were shooked. Preminger has never said that before. Noah began to cry (Ik he died, but he got betta), sweeet tears  
of joy, "Really Daddy Prenimger?" he sobbed

"Yess bb, i love you all more then a white middle aged mom on facebook loves Minion Memes"

The boys all rushed togeher and had a group hug.

Crying hoppily, Preminger declared "love you all bbs 5eva XD!!!!1!!

Then they got married, Da end


End file.
